The invention relates to a method of making a foam backed drapery fabric or the like, and the fabric so produced. Foam backed fabrics have found many uses, especially for draperies. Foam backed drapery fabrics provide all of the light-blocking properties of conventional lined draperies at a fraction of the cost.
Conventionally, in the production of foam backed drapery fabrics, it is necessary to crush the foam after it is applied, and then to cure it. Without crushing, the foam backing does not have the necessary abrasion resistance properties to be useful as a drapery fabric. While conventional foamed drapery fabrics are generally suitable, they do not have optimum textile-like feel, drape, or appearance characteristics. It is known that embossing can improve the textile-like properties of foam backing (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,654), however embossing has not normally been utilized in the construction of foam backed drapery fabrics. Also, there has been an inability to properly set the embossed pattern so that it will last the lifetime of the fabric, and will impart textile-like properties desired.
According to the present invention, a method of producing embossed foam backed drapery fabrics or the like, and the fabrics so produced, are provided that overcome the problems inherent in the prior art. According to the present invention the embossed impression in the foam backing is properly set and attains permanency so that it imparts optimum desirable textile-like characteristics to the final fabric. The embossed foam backed drapery fabric has a more textile-like texture than merely crushed foam backed fabrics, and the embossed foam backed fabric has improved softness, drape, and appearance characteristics.
According to one aspect of the method according to the present invention, a foam backed drapery fabric or the like is made from a moving web of material. A wet foam backing is applied to the moving web of fabric, the foam backing is at least partially dried without significantly curing it, and the foam backing is embossed. Then an aqueous solution containing a release agent and a wetting agent is applied to the foam backing to substantially penetrate the foam backing without substantial penetration of the fabric web. The foam backing is then cured to produce a final drapery fabric or the like having good feel, abrasion resistance, drape, and appearance characteristics.
According to another aspect of the method according to the present invention, a foam backed drapery fabric or the like is made from a moving web of fabric by substantially sequentially applying a wet cross-linking foam backing to the moving web of fabric; at least partially drying, without significantly curing, the wet foam backing; and embossing the foam backing. Then a predetermined sufficient amount of moisture containing a release agent and a wetting agent is returned to the embossed foam backing so that the cross-linking of the foam backing may proceed to completion and thereby fix the embossing, but so that collapse of the foam cell structure does not occur, and then the backing is cured.
According to yet another aspect of the method according to the present invention, a foam backed drapery fabric or the like is produced from a moving web of fabric by practicing the steps consisting essentially of: Applying a wet foam backing to the moving web of fabric. Applying a flock to the wet foam backing. At least partially drying, without significantly curing, the foam backing. Embossing the foam backing. Applying an aqueous solution at about 50 to 80% pickup on dry foam solids weight to the foam backing, without substantial penetration of the fabric. Drying the foam backing; and curing the foam backing to produce a final drapery fabric or the like having good textile properties.
The aqueous solution has a release agent and a wetting agent, and preferably also includes a curing catalyst, and preferably is applied to the foam backing by kiss-coating, although it also may be sprayed.
The final drapery fabric or the like produced according to the present invention has an embossed foam backing capable of recovering in five seconds to one minute after 3,000 psi has been applied thereto for five minutes. The drapery fabric has improved softness, textile-like feel, drape, and appearance characteristics compared to conventional foam backed drapery fabrics.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a foam backed drapery fabric or the like having improved textile properties. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.